


Fever Dream High

by Chubbypeachhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, basically hairy futchrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbypeachhh/pseuds/Chubbypeachhh
Summary: Daisy loses her cousin's bachelorette party, but finds someone far more interesting.
Relationships: Daisy Lowe/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hairy Styles Pubefest 2020





	Fever Dream High

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompt 44, which is "sub harry feels insecure about her body hair, person B makes her feel better"  
> Hope you enjoy!

The lights are too bright.  
A vibrant mix of pink, orange, and yellow hues in laser beams flashing across the floor means Daisy can’t see shit. She stumbles across the corner of the dance floor, trying to shimmy through the crowd to get to a less populated, and less sweaty, area of the club.  
Making sure her purse is still slung over her shoulder, she makes her way to a small area of unoccupied wall space so she can search for her cousin Rachel and the rest of the bachelorette party she seems to have lost. Getting up on her tip-toes proves to be a moot point, and creasing her brand new heels would be a crime against humanity. Well, a crime against the sliver of humanity with taste. 

She finally decides that the bar is a convenient vantage point, this way she can drink and look for the gaggle of straight girls in tacky tiaras. She tucks the skirt of her sundress underneath her and slides onto the only available barstool, squeezing in between two rather attractive jacket-clad butches. 

“What are we drinking this evening, m’lady?”

Daisy almost can’t hear the bartender over the pounding of the horribly cliché Tegan and Sara song. Pondering for only a moment, she orders.

“I’ll have a raspberry margarita on ice please.”

The bartender nods and turns to the shelves behind her to pull out an array of metal measuring tins, along with various syrups and alcohol. Daisy turns her attention to the bustling dance floor just a few meters away, craning her neck in search of her party. The bartender, Julia, turns back to Daisy and sets her margarita down on a cocktail napkin. 

“Looking for something?”

Daisy smiles, short and polite.

“Yes, I was going to ask if you’d seen a herd of obnoxiously straight white women around, but that must be common during wedding season.”

That earns a hearty laugh from the other patrons and the bartender, which makes Daisy’s cheeks go pink. 

“Try during any season, dear. Good luck finding your party, if I see pink sashes and penis cups I’ll let you know.”

“Cheers, love.”

•••  
Twenty minutes and two more margaritas tick by with no avail, and limited cell service. Daisy lets out a defeated ‘hmph’ and decides that she might as well have fun if she’s well and truly lost.  
She slides into the still massive crowd of women, all moving in sync to the beat of the pop music pulsing from the speakers. The lights are still bright, but it’s much more comfortable on the dance floor, the colors mixing and lighting everyone’s skin the prettiest shade of pink. She finds a place smack in the middle of the dance floor to be, watching the women around her move their bodies with joy and encouraging her just by their existence to do the same. She sways back and forth in time to the rhythm, letting her hips do as they please and tossing her head back when the beat drops.

It takes her a few minutes to realize someone’s been staring at her.  
She turns and glances quickly, turning to the beat of the music so as not to be obvious. It’s a game, and Daisy certainly knows how to play.

She’s tall, about five foot ten including the slightly heeled combat boots, with wild curly hair cut off near the jaw. Minimal makeup, perhaps eyeliner and mascara if Daisy had time to look closer. She’s lanky and thin, with curves in the hips and thighs, and sporting a white tank tucked into black cut off shorts.  
In other words, exactly Daisy’s type- gorgeous and a bit rough around the edges.

Daisy notices her turn her way and throws a coy smile over her shoulder, rolling her hips and letting her hair out of the ponytail she had in so it swings while she dances. The girl comes just a bit closer, seemingly playing the hard to get route as well, but Daisy knows what her motives are. Daisy turns to look at her when she notices her put her arms up, and her cold facade drops.

The girl has a thick patch of downy brown hair under both of her arms, and it takes Daisy everything she has not to drool. From this viewpoint she sees the girl isn’t shaven at all, little brown hairs poking out of the black fishnets she has on under her shorts. Daisy’s jaw drops and her thighs light on fire. The girl smirks, and Daisy’s cover is blown. She saunters over with a shit-eating grin, not breaking eye contact as she crosses the space between them. She finally gets to Daisy and cocks her head to one side.

“Hello there, love.”  
Her voice is slow, almost syrup-like, and Daisy’s hooked, but she can’t show it yet.

“Hello. Can I help you with something?”

“Could do with your name.”

“Daisy. You?”

“H.”

Daisy narrows her eyes.  
“H? That’s all I get?”

H’s cocky grin hasn’t once faded, and it’s starting to grate on Daisy’s nerves.

“Did you need anything else? Blood type? License number?” 

Daisy puts on a smirk of her own.  
“No, no, H will do. Would you like to kiss me, or keep going with semantics?” 

Before leaning in, H says,  
“What kinda girl do you take me for?”

H’s lips are plush and warm, pressing into Daisy’s with urgency. Daisy places her hands on H’s hips, squeezing at the slight pudge there, and opens her mouth for H’s tongue to slip into her mouth. Daisy can feel everything, from the little nip on her bottom lip to her pussy clenching down on emptiness, and her toes curl in her shoes. H moans into the kiss, getting herself impossibly closer to Daisy and just barely tugging the hair at the nape of her neck, which makes her whine. She pulls away and looks H in her incredibly green and now blown eyes. 

“Right then, I’d rather eat you out in private if we could.”

H’s eyes go wide.  
“Bath-bathroom. Yeah, definitely the bathroom.”

Daisy smiles and takes her hand, leading her to the single stall toilets she saw behind the DJ booth earlier in the evening. Thankfully one of them is unlocked and Daisy pulls H into it, slamming and locking the door as soon and they get past it.  
Daisy pushes H by the shoulders against the door, kissing down her neck and nipping at her earlobes, reveling in the sound of H’s cute little whines. She starts to reach for the button of her shorts when H stops her.

“I haven’t um.. well I haven’t.. I don’t think you’d care because I saw you looking at my arms but I just thought- well I thought you should know that I haven’t, um, I haven’t… shaved. I haven’t shaved.”  
Her eyes are squeezed closed through her statement, arms tight to her sides. Daisy slides her hands up H’s back onto her shoulders, her thumbs hooking into her armpits. 

“H. Love, can you look at me?”

H pops one eye open.

“Hi. You don’t need to warn me, babe. I absolutely saw your underarms and quite frankly my thighs almost burst into flames. I’m sorry you’ve been made to feel bad about it, but you should know it makes me absolutely soaking wet.” 

Both of H’s eyes pop wide open and she surges forward to kiss Daisy square on the mouth. She doesn’t deepen the kiss, however, she pulls away and places Daisy’s hands on her hips.

“I’d really like it if you took my clothes off now. Please.” 

Daisy obliges, taking a moment to kiss H’s jaw while she flings her tank top to the ground, making slightly quicker work of the shorts and tights. Her breathing goes ragged when she sees the happy trail going from H’s belly button down into the space between her thighs and she forces herself to take a deep breath before taking one of H’s nipples into her mouth. She looks up at H and notes how gorgeous she looks with her head tipped back against the door, her eyes closed and jaw slack, lips moving with no sound coming out of them. Daisy pinches the other nipple in between her fingers, rolling it in time with her tongue moving on the nipple in her mouth.

“Sh-shit, fuck I’m so wet, Jesus.”  
H is looking down at Daisy now, putting her hand near her hair but not quite in it. Daisy lets go of her nipple and places H’s hand in her hair. She then releases her other nipple from her mouth with a pop.

“You can pull if you’d like. You’re clean, correct?”

H swallows and nods. Daisy nods. 

“Good. I’d quite like to get my mouth on you now.”

“Please.”

Daisy smiles and lowers herself down to her knees, taking care not to crease her shoes. She smiles up at H.

“So polite, darling.” 

H blushes and tangles her fingers in Daisy’s hair.  
Daisy hasn’t realized until now that she hasn’t gotten a good look at H with no shorts on. 

She’s an adorable shade of pink, light at the base of her clit and getting darker and darker near her slit. She’s absolutely dripping, glistening with slick that Daisy can’t wait to get her mouth on, and covered in a layer of downy brown hair. 

“So gorgeous, love.” 

“Thank you.” 

Daisy chuckles and lays a gentle kiss to H’s clit which makes her tip her head back against the door.

“Hey. Eyes on me.”

H nods and strokes her thumb through Daisy’s hair, and yanks when Daisy suddenly dips her head down and begins lapping at the slick collected in between H’s thighs.  
She’s sweet and a little tangy, her slick thick and shiny on Daisy’s lips while she swirls her tongue around H’s entrance in a figure eight pattern. Daisy dips the tip of her tongue inside of her, letting her mouth and cheeks get as wet as humanly possible while she listens to H’s unabashed moans just above her. She slips her tongue out, quickly moving to gently suck on her clit, creating just a bit of suction on the head. 

“Feels so good, fuck.”  
H still has her eyes on Daisy, not wavering after the command she was given earlier. Daisy sucks harder, moving her face in so she’s completely smothered by H’s thighs, and moving her hand to stroke her happy trail. H moans sweetly, pulling Daisy’s hair and letting her jaw go slack again. Daisy takes the hint, quickening her pattern and adding a few flicks of the tongue, and she feels H’s thighs start to shake. 

She doesn’t slow down even though her jaw is beginning to ache, she just focuses on the noises H is making and how good it feels to be covered in slick. H pulls at her hair harder.

“Gonna come, wanna come, please, fuck.” 

Daisy nods into H’s pussy, gripping her thighs for dear life while she licks her through her orgasm. H’s thighs keep shaking and she grabs the locked door handle for support while she twitches through the aftershocks. Daisy immediately gentles her mouth, going from sucking to very gently licking H’s clit. H pulls her face away by her hair and stands her up, immediately kissing her and moaning when she tastes herself on Daisy’s tongue. 

Daisy hands H her tank top and she smiles, sliding it on before helping Daisy to her feet. 

“Can I get you off now? Please?”  
The eagerness in H’s eyes is endearing, and it’s not like Daisy would say no. She nods and H bounces on the heels of her feet.

“Mouth or fingers?”

Daisy takes a moment to deliberate while H peels her underwear off.

“Fingers.”

Her baby blue underwear hit the floor with a slap and it occurs to Daisy that she’s soaked through. H notices at the same time she does and promptly slides her pointer and index fingers through the wetness coating Daisy’s pussy. Daisy collapses into H’s body, wrapping her arms around her torso and tucking her head into her chest, mouthing at the soft skin of her breast. H tucks two fingers inside of her and a broken whine leaves her mouth without her knowledge.

“You sound so pretty for me, love.”  
H strokes one hand up and down Daisy’s back while the other brings her closer and closer to the edge, two fingers moving quickly in circles against her spot and a thumb pressing her clit. 

It only takes the slightest movement of H’s thumb to make her fall apart, her orgasm crashing down on her and a small amount of liquid coming with it. H fucks her through it, but pulls her hand back in wonder when Daisy’s finished.

“Di-did you just squirt on me?”

Daisy blushes and nods, tucking her head further into H’s chest. H taps her on the shoulder and she looks up just in time to see H lathing her tongue over her entire hand, savoring the taste of her. Daisy kisses her neck and gives her a playful pinch to the nipple while she moves to collect her underwear from the bathroom floor. She wraps them in loo roll and places them in her purse that was tossed onto the floor long ago. H already has her tights and shorts readjusted from where they were pooled around her ankles, and she has her phone out.

“I hope this isn’t too forward but I’d love to see you again.”  
Her cheeks are just the slightest shade of pink from a hopeful blush.

“It’s not forward at all considering I just ate you out within an inch of your life in a club bathroom.” 

They both chuckle while Daisy puts her number in and they swap phones so H can give her number as well. A final glance over the stall makes certain that everything’s in order, and H surprises Daisy with a kiss to the cheek. 

“Thank you.”  
Daisy smiles at her and nods, and H is almost out the door when she turns and says,  
“By the way, my name is Harry.”

She’s gone before Daisy can say anything, and Daisy’s left in a bathroom stall to think about how to ruin her next.


End file.
